


2 AM Bakery Trip

by 0biz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Getting Pie At Unreasonable Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biz/pseuds/0biz
Summary: a ficlet for an anon on tumblr.flower tries to convince match to take her to buy a pierated 1000/10 by tumble user dweamisland





	2 AM Bakery Trip

**Author's Note:**

> “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.” with flower and match? - anon

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie. ”  
Flower tapped her foot against the floor impatiently, and pointed to the door. "There's a bakery just a couple miles from here, it'll only take us a little while to get over there!"  
Match rubbed her eyes, "Flower, I can't drive tired, why do I need to drive you?"  
"I don't have a liscense!" Flower groaned. She grabbed Match's winter coat off the hanger and threw it at her, "You're gonna have to take me! We need these for the party tommorow!"

  
Match took the coat in one hand, letting it dangle by her side, "Flower, if it would take, like, 15 or whatever minutes to get there by car, why can't you just walk? You don't, like, get out enough anyway."  
" _Please?_ " Flower asked as she clasped her hands and used her best persuasively cute face to try and convince her.  
"I-," Match sighed, "Fine, I'll take you, " Flower threw her arms up victoriously. Match rolled her eyes at her, "You owe me one."


End file.
